Fire On Fire
by HospitalForSnakes
Summary: When Fire Meets More Fire It Creates A Bigger Flame. It's Impossible To Put A Flame Out That Big.


**#####**

"Fire dragon!" Natsu Dragneel screamed out "roar!" With that, flaming hot fire blew out at his enemy.

It's pathetic honestly." His enemy said. Her voice filling up the cave empty cave. "You haven't laid a finger on me and you haven't even seen my magic Dragon Slayer. " The girl crossed her arms smirking.

"H-how?" Natsu said stepping back. "Happy how haven't I hit her?!" He called out to his flying feline friend.

"I-I don't know-" His bestfriend called out.

"Tch, I am getting bored." The girl stressed her arms over her head. "Fire dragon phoenix!" She yelled. With that her arms were soon consumed by the same fire Natsu shot at her and she started flying. "I guess you didn't realize I too had the power of fire. Raised by a dragon who suddenly disappeared 7 years. You get the idea."

Natsu growled, his scaled showing up on his white skin. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He tried once more. But failed as the girl ate up his flames. Natsu growled again, his blood boiling, you could see the veins wanting to pop out of his head.

"The only way to fight Dragneel his hand to hand co-" Before she could finish her sentence Natsu kicked her gut, sending the girl flying across the cave. She did a little back flip and landed roughly on her feet. "That caught me by surprise." She noticed she had a cut on her face from the rough landing, she twitched and wiped the blood off.

'I'm sorry Natsu..' the girl said in her head. She the charged at Natsu and punched him straight in the face, but to her surprise he didn't flinch. His anger filled up more, to the point his fire burned this girl. Natsu noticed then smirked

"Fire dragon... PUNCH!" With that he punched the girl sending her flying once more. She landed once again, but on her side.

Natsu then continued what he came in the first place.

Leaving the girl crying, and injured on the floor.

As the liquid hit her flames, it went out. Causing the last light in the cave to go out.

**#####**

"Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless!" The girls boss yelled at her. "You'll never see Ryuluth! EVER! Because of you I lost my precious treasure! You're useless Cat!" Her boss then slapped her in the face, she stood still.

"Funny how the first time you said my name was insulting me." She smirked.

"Don't back talk me you disgusting dragon!"

"FIRE DRAGON PUNCH" Cats fist went into contact with her boss's, causing him to smack his face on the gravel. Leaving a face design. "THAT'S A MOVE I LEARNED FROM LOSING!" She yelled at him.

**#####**

Cat walked up to her old town. All that was left was ashes and let overs from the houses.

"Hey guys... long time no see? Yeah..." She started tearing up. "I'm sorry I burned down this town... it was an accident. I just learned some fire magic then and I didn't mean to burn the tree, which burned the house, which burned the bar, which burned... you. I'm sorry that everything I touch burns and turns to ashes..."

"I met a boy today though! His name is Natsu Dragneel. I heard he's happy and caring and genuine... but I got to see his bad side... h-he broke my hand actually ! A-and punching that douche didn't help... I just accepted that job because he sad he knew where Ryuluth was. The dragon that took care of me after I accidentally kill you all.. the dick lied... he knew nothing..."

Cat couldn't continue talking like this. She broke down crying when she saw the ruins of her best friend Abbey's house.

'All because of my stupid young curiosity... I became a murderer..." She whispered to herself.

The girl frowned and laid in the middle of the dirt road. She put her hand up, looking at the swollen and purple limb.

'I've never seen someone so angry.. better yet powerful...' she thought. 'I wish I could be as powerful.. but I'm weak..'

Nightfall came, she couldn't find anything to eat. She got out a couple pieces of the ruins from the town and lit it on fire once more. She sighed.

"I'm sooo boooooored!" She squealed out loudly. She put her blood red hair up in a messy bun and took her slip on shoes off. Cat sighed and started eating the fire she made. " I would love to have real food... but this'll do for now."

"You know we have real food at the guild." A voice said.

The girl screamed and turned around quickly. She saw a short old man looking at her.

"W-wait... are you master Makarov? Look, I know I couldn't beat your strong pal Natsu.. so if you're here to rub it in just go!"

"No, child. I sent Natsu on that mission specifically so he could check you out. It seems like you"re both fire dragon slayers so I needed to know who you were." "In a way I've been watching you. This whole time you looked in pain. And all you wanted was your dear dragon friend Ryuluth back. Seeing you come to this town and talking to ruins made my heart hurt. Knowing a young girl who needed help and not earning any, I couldn't stand it. Cat, do you know what you want in the future?"

"Look old man... I don't know. In fact, I bet it'll be the same as now but me just having wrinkles on my face."

"Let's change that... would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

**#####**

Cat slowly opened the door to the guild called Fairy Tail. It took her weeks to decide to join or not.

'I know I'll be an outcast... but they accept people. Apparently they let enemies join the guild before. What were their names? Guvia? Jajeel? NO WAIT, Juvia and Gajeel!' Cat immediately face palmed on how she messed up the first letters of their names. She peeked in the hall, seeing people smile, drink, fight...

'Is this the place or me?' She thought. Right then a soccer ball hit her straight in the head making her fall on her head in the guild. "Sorry miss!" The kid said, he grabbed his ball and ran off.

Cat popped up from the ground. All. Eyes. Were. On. Her.

"No way were we being spied on?!"

"Who is she?"

"What a cutie!"

"YOU!" A familiar voice called. Making the pink haired boy from a week ago appear from the crowd. He walked up his face in her face. "If you came to ambush I suggest you leave!" He put a fiery fist up.

"If she fought Natsu she would have sure lost."

"She looks week and pathetic, SHE NEEDS TO BE A REAL MAN!"

"GET OUT OF MY GUILD" Natsu yelled.

"Wait, Natsu look!" His flying feline cat, Happy, said. Natsu looked up at Cat for a real look and saw her looking down frowning.

"I'm sorry Natsu-Kun" Cat yelped and she bowed, hoping to be forgiven. "I had to act like that because... the man I worked for said he knew stuff about the dragons disappearance...he lied."

Natsu gave Cat a pat on the back. "Hey, if you were doing it to find our dragons I forgive you!" Then he smiled.

"Really!" Cat said that as more of a statement then a question. Then she gave a big smile like Natsu did.

"Guys check it out! WE HAVE ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER AND SHE'S A FIRE DRAGON! LIKE ME! I KNOW ONE ME WASN'T ENOUGH SO KNOW WE HAVE TWO!" Natsu screamed at the guild as he walked away.

When he walked away 3 girls walked up to you. They were all so pretty.

"Hi! I'm Lucy!" A blonde girl, who was wearing a tanktop and shirt said to you.

"I'm Cat. " She chirped.

'Man... she's wearing that! And here I am with a long sleeve black sweater, jeans and knee high boots...'

"I'm Erza. Erza Scarlett. Welcome to the guild." Erza said proudly. She kindly gave you a hand shake.

'Erza looks pretty too... and her armor is amazing! Plus we have the same color hair, but hers is a little longer'

"And I'm Mira-Jane! I will be giving you your official Fairy Tail stamp!" Before you could process about her she dragged you to a bar.

"Color and where?" She asked.

"Umm... I guess a kinda pink maybe, and on my forearm." With that Mira grabbed your arm and gave you a stamp.

"For some reason I feel like you might be kinda like Natsu." Lucy said.

"Well... not exactly personality wise. But fighting wise yes." You responded back to her.

"Good, we certainly don't need two Natsu's.. having one already is a handful."

"Hey umm.. why do you guy not hate me? I mean I was an enemy of Fairy Tail.." Cat scratched the back of her head.

"You're one of us now! So we treat you like one of us." Erza said. "but betray us... and we'll destroy us." That side of Erza made your whole body shake.

"We accept anyone and everyone Cat, Fairy Tails duty is to make people happy. Especially our guild mates. I already care for you! I just know you're a good person." Lucy chirped.

Cat couldn't help but tear up.

"I've never had so many people care for me. Thank you so much!"

**#####**

"Hey, Cat!" Natsu said running up to you. She raised her brow. "Lucy's sick and I want you to come with me on my next gig!"

"Why me and not Gildarts or someone?" She asked Natsu.

"Because I want you! Come on, don't you think it'll be cool to have two fire dragon slayers to go on an adventure together! What if we see Igneel and Ryuluth? It'll be awesome!"

Cat lightly blushed and nodded "Alright, alright Natsu. When do we leave? And what's the job?" She asked.

"We're looking for some charms on a beach, and if we find them we keep em' so that's our reward! And today so let's go!"

"Wait? TOD-" Without any word Natsu grabbed her hand, and tugged her to the train station.

**#####**

"You know Natsu, I don't know how you're not used to trains if you ride them all the time." Cat said.

Natsu gave what she said a though.. 'Get used to it?' "THAT MIGHT WO-" Natsu was about to cheer. But then he cheeks puffed out and threw his head out the window throwing up.

"We all knew that wasn't gonna work." Happy said sadly.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Cat squealed facing the other way so she wouldn't see.

"Natsu look, is that the destination?" Cat pointed out. Once she confirmed herself that is was, she grabbed Natsu by arm. "Come on Happy!" You said to the feline.

Once they got off the train, Natsu turned back to his normal self. "There's the house we're supposed to go to!" Natsu then grabbed Cat and slung her over his arm. Making her scream and blush madly as the same time. "I-I" is all Cat could manage to say. When they walked up to the house Natsu let go of Cat and stared at Happy.

"The sign says no cat's aloud in the area or a oNE MILLION FINE!" Cat said in shock. "Sorry Happy, I am not risking that much money to just let you search." Cat said.

"Sorry ole' pal!" Natsu said.

Happy said "Aye..."

With that Natsu smiled and ran off

"Hey WAIT U-"

"Cat.. I don't think Natsu realizes yet; But herreally likes you." Happy said before she could run off. "He always talks about you and blushes. And even though he and Lucy are partners when it comes to gigs he always says how he wishes you were there and adding you to the team but Natsu being Natsu always forgets! Also, have you noticed every time he gets he spends it with you? I think you should give him a chance! I bet you two are so in looooooove!" Happy finished.

Cat looked down and blushed madly. "I've have had a huge crush on Natsu for a long time honestly... the way he's so caring, and funny. I don't know haha." Cat smiled.

Before Happy could respond Natsu came running up. "COME ON CAT! THE EARLIER WE START THE BETTER!"

**#####**

"Nastuuuuuu." Cat whined. "we've looked everywhere and we still haven't found it!" Cat then just laid down on the sand, exhausted.

Natsu smiled and looked down at Cat "We have to find the charms! COME ON CAT!" Natsu got on his knees and nudged her a little.

"Waaah. Why do we need these charms anyways? What's the significance of them?" She whined once again.

"They're supposed to be really pretty I heard. I think they're fire charms too, and there's two! So we both can have matching fire charms! I've had this job for a long time and waited to do it until I found the right person to look for them with."

Cat blushed. "Alrighhhht." She then sat up and looked at the sunset.

"You're cheeks are red." Natsu pointed and started poking all over her face. "Don't tell me you're falling for me now!" He teased.

"I should say the same." Cat teased back.

"Huh?-" "NOTHING NOTHING! HEY LETS LOOK OVER THERE!" Cat said changing the subject. Cat got up and started walking away.

Next thing you know she fell in a ditch. Cat groaned and stood up. The ditch was too big for her to reach up and climb up. Natsu ran after her, making sure not to fall in his self.

"Are you okay Cat?!" He asked worried.

"Yeah yeah." Cat said. She scratched her head and started looking around. "Natsu there's a small chest in here..." She said. Her heart started pumping.

'Could these be the charms?' she thought. There was a loud thump next to her, Natsu jumped in.

"Don't worry! We'll get out, I'm taller than you so I can reach the top." He teased patting her head. Natsu saw the small chest and grabbed it. Natsu stared at the small box for a while.

"WELL OPEN IT!" Cat squealed. Natsu then opened the box. There, shown was two necklaces with charms. The charms were just wrapped in black string so it could be necklaces but it still made Cat 'oooh' and 'aww'. She grabbed the necklace and immideatly put it on.

"You look pretty with that necklace on!" Natsu smiled. Cat's eyes widened and she couldn't stop smiling. Natsu laughed and Cat's reaction and put his necklace on. Natsu grabbed the ground and pulled himself up. Once he was out of the ditch, he looked down at Cat.

"Let me out!" She said.

"Give me your hands then." Natsu retorted. With that Cat put her hand in the air, slightly jumping. Once she jumped Natsu grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the ditch.

"What are these charms supposed to do anyways?" Cat asked once on the ground.

"I think it was supposed to make your flames hotter, and give you a little but of safety and luck." Natsu answered.

"No fair! Your flames are already hot enough!" Cat giggled. "but I do enjoy the 'little bit of safety and luck'" she said smiling

"I'll make sure it's more than a little bit! I'll make sure you have a 100% safety and luck!" Natus blurted out.

**#####**

"Hey, Happy... I don't feel to good." Natsu said to his bestfriend at their house the next morning.

"Oh, no! NATSU ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU DYING?!" Happy asked dramatically.

"No... just, my heart is throbbing and my stomach feels funny. Especially when with Cat, my heart starts beating fast." Natsu put his hand over his heart "and I start to feel funny."

Happy smiled widely making a cute 'hehe' sound. "Finally! You realized it!"

"Realized what?" Natsu asked.

"You love Cat!"

"Well, yeah I do. I also you good ole' pa-"

"NO! Love love! You want to be Cat's boyfriend, or husband! You want to be in _that _type of relationship! I can tell she feels the same too!"

"Me... in love? I guess that might explain why I always feel funny, but it's a nice funny near her..."

"She's just so perfect. I know when we first met... I kinda kicked her in the face... but when I learned about the real Cat... she was perfect. The way she dorkilly replies to you... she's such sweet heart. Her green eyes are gorgeous... and so is her face, hair, nose, cheeks, neck, arms, elbows, shoulders, stomach, legs, knees, foot, toes, nails, fingers. I don't know what to do Happy..." Natsu said blushing up.

"Don't say those things to me! Say those thing to her!" Happy said to the young boy.

**#####**

"I don't know what to do!" Cat said angrily. Throwing her stuffed bear Natsu got her for her birthday against the wall.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Cana asked Cat.

"Tell him? Natsu's smart and dumb... I don't know if relationships are on his smart side." Cat said laying on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure Natsu might understand." Lucy added.

"Maybe.. but I don't have the guts to do so! What if he doesn't understand... no, what if he rejects!?" Cat started screaming in her pillow.

"How about I beat it in him?" Erza said.

"NO!" The other 3 girls said at the same time.

"Okay, let's give you pretend I'm Natsu." Erza said. Erza put a little spike in her hair, and took one of Cat's scarves to look like Natsu. "confess to me." she said in her best Natsu voice. Which was actually quite convincing.

"I- ugh fine..." Cat took a deep breath.

"Natsu... I know I'm one of your bestfriends. And you're one of mine... I've wanted for a long time to be more than bestfriends; And not just 'mega best friends' I always wanted to be your girlfriend... and maybe wife? I know this is sudden but you're wonderful, okay? Before we met I was really sad... and when I met you, you kinda beat me up, haha. Anyways, I mean, only you know truly how to cheer me up and make me happy. Whenever i'm with you I can't help but smile, you always know how to make a person feel happy. Hell, even when you annoy the hell out of me I still would trade to have you do that to than you never doing that to me. I've fallen in love with you, I've fallen hard. I always out you before me, and I just- I don't even know.. I'm rambling now, aren't I? Well... Natsu just

I love you." Cat finished. She looked down blushing madly.

"I love you too." A voice that sounded like Natsu said.

"Erza you don't have to resp-" When Cat put her head up and turned her body towards her door. She saw Natsu blushing and smiling.

"I think we should leave you two alone." Lucy said. Dragging the other two girls with her as she walked away.

"I love you too, Cat. More than you can ever imagine."

Cat started tearing up. "Y-you really do?"

Natsu walked up to Cat and wrapped his hand around Cats waist. "I do."

Before could respond, Natst slowly leaned down gently kissing Cat, Cat kissed Natsu back as soon as his lips landed on hers. She slowly rested her hands on Natsus chest.

The two slowly pulled away and Natsu rested his forehead on Cats.

"Cat, I agree with you. I also wanna be more thank friends. How about we become a couple?" Natsu smiled.

"I'd love to."

'When Fire Meets More Fire It Creates A Bigger Flame. It's Impossible To Put A Flame Out That Big.'

Cat and Natsu Dragneel.


End file.
